Timeline
Details This page is a detailed timeline of all the important events in the Pivot Zombie Movie universe and story. Use the contents panel above to navigate easily. The chronological order of the story is not directly represented by the sequential order of the episodes. Some of the events occur as flashbacks to give more details about the characters and the background information of this series. 1955 August * 25th:' 'Will is born. 1958 * Unknown: Victoria is born. 1963 October * Unknown: Vince is born. 1964 December * Unknown: Yasmin is born. 1968 * Unknown: C.C.R Supreme Commander is born. 1969 * Unknown: C.C.R Colonel is born. 1970 * Unknown: Gary is born. 1982 * Unknown: Frank is born. 1983 July * 31st: Will (28 years old) joins the British Army 1984 September * 15th: Craig is born. 1986 * Unknown: Cory is born September * Unknown: Mark is born 1987 July * 9th: Jane is born 1989 * Unknown: Zoey is born 1996 March * 17th: Will is promoted in the army and reaches the rank of Captain. 1997 * Unknown: Rob is born 2002 February * 19th: Vince (39 years old) joins the British Army August * 8th: Craig (18 years old) and Frank (20 years old) meet for the first time, Craig gets a job as a delivery driver at a company that Frank also works at. September * 6th: Mark (16 years old) and Jane (15 years old) meet for the first time when Jane is a new student at Mark's secondary school. November * 28th: Vince and Will meet for the first time, their squads join together for a mission. 2003 * Unknown: Luke is born. December * 11th: Will retires from the British Army. 2005 January * 20th: Gary (34 years old) joins the British Army 2007 July * 17th: Vince and Gary meet for the first time, Gary is transferred from another squad to Vince's squad. 2009 August * 1st: Vince is promoted in the army and reaches the rank of Captain. He is now in command of a squad that he can pick members for. He picks Gary and the other soldiers seen in Origins (Episode 8). 2012 April * 23rd: David is arrested for armed robbery (as seen in his mini flashback in Rescue (Episode 7) and is sentenced to life in prison at Redwood Penitentiary. May * 29th: Zane is arrested for vehicular manslaughter and is sentenced to 12 years in prison at Redwood Penitentiary. June * 18th: Zane arrived at Redwood Penitentiary and is moved into David's cell, which David previously had all to himself. They were now cellmates. November * 7th: Vince completes his final mission and retires from the British Army. This event can be seen in his flashback in Origins (Episode 8). 2013 October * 18th: The Cure Control Regiment is formed, though this was not the name of the organisation at the time. 2014 September * 4th: A burglar breaks into Mark and Jane's office block, then stabs Mark in the arm after he tries to disarm the burglar. After that being knocked out by them. This can be seen in Jane's flashback in Origins (Episode 8). November 4th The outbreak starts; Craig and Frank have been picked up by a military helicopter and are being evacuated to the Coalworth Bunker. Their helicopter crashes and the events of Episode 1 (Unnamed) occur. The two meet David and Zane and eventually gear up with a group of soldiers to fight a horde of infected. 5th The events of Prisoners (Episode 2) also occur. Craig and Frank are captured by the Bandit Leader and meet Rob and Sarah. They later escape the compound, Sarah is killed by the infected and after a short drive the group's vehicle is overturned by a tank zombiemutant. 6th The events of Vulnerable (Episode 3) take place. Frank is killed after saving Rob. Later Craig and Rob meet the survivors Vince, Gary, Jane, Mark, Zoey and Nick in the cabin. 7th The group take over the Winston Military Base in Coalworth from the infected and the events of Execution (Episode 4) occur. Nick attempts to kill Rob and Rob ends up having to kill him. This renders Zoey angry for a while. The group have a new place to live now. Gary is discovered to be missing near the end of the day. 8th The events of Complications (Episode 5) occur. Vince, Rob and Craig go on a supply run, David arrives at the Winston Military Base and joins the group and the group discover where Gary was taken. The events of Heroes (Episode 6) and Rescue (Episode 7) both occur on the night of this day. The group rescues Gary from the bandits and Danny comes with them. 16th The present day events of Origins (Episode 8) (not the flashbacks) take place. Rob asks Craig if they can go and look for his family the next day and he says he will ask Vince. 17th The events of Conflict (Episode 9) take place. In the morning Craig, Rob and David go to Rob's house in search of his family but instead find a note directing them to the Coalworth Bunker. Later in the day the Bandit Leader returns with a large group of bandits and attacks the military base, Danny is killed. After seeing the base fall apart Vince decides it is best to just leave the base and orders everyone to the truck. As the group is about to drive off, Gary is shot in the leg. The group is forced to drive off as the Bandit Leader executes Gary with a gunshot to the head. In the evening the group travels into Coalworth Town Centre and need a place to stay for the night. They attempt to enter a sports shop that looks well barricaded but this is actually where Rachel is living. She is angry but let's the group in due to the face that there is a horde closing in on them. Vince initially blames David for Gary's death and gets into a fight with him and wins. Vince later calms down and apologises to David and the rest of the group. The group enjoy a small dinner together and go to sleep. 18th The events of Stricken (Episode 10) occur on this day. The group continues to make their way to the bunker and run out of fuel on a country road. Vince, Mark, Craig and David make their way back into town and the rest of the group stays to look after the truck and the rest of their supplies. The group left behind are ambushed by a group of Camp Raiders, Jane is attacked and they threaten to steal their supplies. Rob uses the radio to project the raiders voices to Vince and the others who immediately get the message rush back to help them. They arrive back where Vince, Craig, David and Mark save the others by killing Bradley who is one of the bandits and holding the other two prisoners. The group are now safely together again and Craig apologises to Jane and Rob for they shouldn't have split up. 19th The beginner of the events of Nightmare (Episode 11) occur on this day. The group wakes up and after giving a harsh warning to the remaining raiders they let them go and continue on their journey to the bunker. Later that morning they arrive at Bunker 08 only to find the military and police that were defending it had been overrun and that the civilians had been transferred to Bunker 03 in Cropford. They now intent to travel there. 22nd After the three day time skip that occurs near the beginning of Nightmare (Episode 11) the group is now on the road and are close to Cropford. On this day however, while trying to investigate what looked like a weapons cache, Rob and Zoey are blown up by a landmine placed by The Cure Control Regiment. Zoey dies instantly and Rob dies due to blood loss moments later after the group has a small battle against the C.C.R. The C.C.R take Jane and Rachel with them as they leave and the boys are left to bury Rob and Zoey. A few hours after this they use a surviving C.C.R member from the attack to located the C.C.R Cropford Base in an attempt to rescue the girls. Which takes place during Vendetta (Episode 12). The raid on the base ends up being successful and the group kill many C.C.R soldiers, rescue Jane with Rachel and then on their way out set a mutant infected with other basic infected loose to tear up the whole base. After this the group heads off to continue their journey to Bunker 03 but decide it would be best to find somewhere to rest for the night and that they would be in better shape when arrived at the bunker on the next day. 23rd The beginning of the events of Brothers (Episode 13). After resting in a small house they found off of the country road, the survivors get back in the truck and finally arrive at Bunker 03 in the late hours of the morning and are greeted by The Bunker 03 Residents who are friendly. They are let in to stay and Vince reunites with Will, whom he has not seen in nine years and Craig is reunited with his younger brother Cory, who he is not on good terms with due to what happened 10 years ago amongst many other gripes. 24th The next morning Mark discovers that Ray from the bunker is Rob's dad. He finds Jane and Craig and all three of them go to the main room to break the bad news to him about his son's death about the C.C.R. Ray is of course extremely sad but he is grateful that Craig looked after him during his time of the apocalypse. Meanwhile Will takes Vince by a jeep out to a recon spot that he frequents and shows him a huge zombie herd that is approaching. He determines that the bunker has about 5-6 days to prepare if the horde is going to attack the bunker. Vince agrees that they must build up their defences and this episode ends. 27th The events of Divided (Episode 14) take place; the soldiers and guards of Bunker 03 are split into three smaller groups and are each lead to different locations not too far from the bunker to gather supplies for the upcoming battle against the infected. The C.C.R Supreme Commander travels to the Cropford Base after not having any communication with them for a few days, upon his arrival he discovers that the base has been attacked and overran and that it has also been left to the infected. The Bunker 03 residents start to make preparations to defend the bunker. 29th The events of Eradication (Episode 15) take place; Mark is bitten and he doesn't make it in the defence of Bunker 03. December 29th The events of Retribution (Episode 16) take place. Wesley (C.C.R Supreme Commander) and his fellow teammates arrive at bunker 03 and avenge their dead teammates killed by Vince, Craig, David and Mark in Vendetta (Episode 12). Ray and Maria are killed while Vince is forced to make a decision to kill Craig or two people in front of him. Vince finally kills Jessica and Aaron. Bunker 03 is under surveillance of C.C.R since then. Category:Browse